bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yhwach (Ash)
'''Yhwach (ユーハバッハ Yūhabahha, otherwise romanized as Juhabach) is the progenitor of the , both Echt and Gemischt. He is the legendary "Sealed Quincy King" of the "Kaiser Gesang", and thus, holds an enormous level of influence over all living Quincy. Prior to his revival, Yhwach and his forces engaged in a tremendously bloody battle against the primitive , when they were known as the 'Divisions'. In this battle, he was known to be failed to be killed by . His classification as a Quincy was known to be "Ascended", having reached a point where his abilities were no longer human, but nearly on a level of a God. After having been revived, taking nine hundred and ninety-nine years, Yhwach emerged as the leader of an organization known as the . Hiding themselves in the "shadows" of , Yhwach's forces engaged in several consecutive battles against the current incarnation of the Gotei 13. In their first invasion, he was the killer of their then Captain-Commander, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. However, at some point, he would have been defeated. Then, his descendant, Hermes as he was known, researched up on the background of Yhwach based on information he was able to find out hundreds of years ago. What this information is, is not known; however, Yhwach plays a large part in all of the events that transpire around the known world, whether they know it or not. Appearance Yhwach is a tall man, whose long face has a broad chin and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops which connect with a mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the Wandenreich symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button. A younger Yhwach appears as a tall (slightly taller than Kenpachi Zaraki), lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. He took upon this appearance as a younger man, when he had first defected from the Atlantean Quincy, as well as attacked the Soul Society for the first time 1000 years ago. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities The Sealed King of the Quincy whose very existence is thought to be a mere myth at best, was in fact truly alive. And as his heartbeat sounds, it was almost guaranteed that the world trembled along with it. Simply put, Yhwach was a man of absolutely stellar power, whom, at his peak, was considered to be the equivalent of the Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, one of the, if not the strongest Shinigami whom have ever existed. As a consequence of this, Yhwach's power is virtually unparalleled among the common era, with hundreds of thousands of individuals falling in reverence, and in fear of his monstrous power. : A remnant of the former glory of the Quincy, as well as the first of the current kind to exist, Yhwach's volume of spiritual power was truly monstrous, to say the least. From what was indicated prior to his death, Yhwach held power that couldn't even be compared to the likes of the former Tres Espada, who was said to hold a volume of power enough to be warranted as an extreme threat to the likes of . Such power was further enforced by his proclaimed "effortless" defeat and conquering over Hueco Mundo, a dimension that she ruled prior to his presence. Later, he had also accurately claimed that he was the sole person in the entirety of the Wandenreich whose power was enough to match, and even surpass the likes of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto; a claim proven true when he decimated him with almost no resistance (albeit his Bankai had already been utilized). Similarly, he had also shown the ability to outright steal the Bankai of Zanka no Tachi, despite its tremendous volume of power. Even afterwards, his power was enough to casually be capable of fighting the likes of , and even overwhelming him despite the man's spiritual power being at its peak. As of now, he demonstrates that he possesses staggering levels of spiritual energy, enough to be visibly exerted as an aura of monstrous pressure. His reiatsu, when exerted, took the form of the reishi that surrounds his environment; as a result, many have assumed that his power reached till this stage thanks to a constant absorption of reishi in the environment. Quincy Abilities & Techniques Spirit Weapon Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery Yhwach-Ash6.png Yhwach-Ash5.png Yhwach-Ash4.png Yhwach-Ash3.png RaphRaph2.png Category:Male Category:Quincy